1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for drinks or cocktails and in particular to a two-piece, plastic, disposable, attractive double-flared container for serving a margarita or similar drinks.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art certain style containers have become associated with particular drinks such as for water, wine, beer, cocktails, etc. Other containers are used for packaging edible products and the cover is designed to function as a support base for a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,188 issued Dec. 22, 1959 to E. K. Todd discloses an elongated container having a removable base with four depending teeth or tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,208 issued Mar. 29, 1961 to Paul A. Schroeder discloses an elongated container having members which may be used as a lid or a support base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,605 issued May 14, 1963 to Frank A. Bounauro discloses a two-part convertible container with a dual purpose as a storage vessel and also as a serving vessel. However, none of the above patents disclose an attractive double-flared receptacle, which is intended for serving a cocktail such as a margarita or other similar cocktail having a dual stage plug at a lower end that enables the packaging of a plurality of receptacles in a nesting configuration that minimizes or eliminates damage to the receptacles during shipment.